Mi rutina después del trabajo
by Creppess
Summary: Shizaya, YAOI. Izaya ha tenido una larga tarde y se queda dormido en el trabajo, pero cuando llega a casa se encuentra con...


Shizaya OneShot…

Izaya se despertó en la oficina, muchos papeles se habían caído al suelo y el tenía tinta en la cara de haberse apoyado en un papel. ¿Cuándo me quedé dormido? miró el reloj… eran las doce menos cuarto de la noche. Coloco esto y me voy.

- Ah ya está… ¡me voy!... – nadie le contestó – cierto, estoy solo.

Izaya salió del apartamento y miró la hora, se le había pasado el último tren, joder.

Llegó a casa tiritando, era invierno y tenía un abrigo de primavera, Izaya abrió la puerta y vio las luces encendidas ya está aquí .

- Buenas.

- Hey! – respondió Shizuo- Llegas tarde… ¿qué tienes en la cara?

Mierda, no se lo había quitado.

- Nada ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo quitándose el abrigo mientras evitaba mirar a Shizuo.

- Solo pasaba por aquí y me entró frío, así que entré.

- Mmm ya veo – una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Izaya - ¿estás seguro de que es solo por eso?

- Tal vez haya otra explicación – cogió a Izaya por la cintura y le susurró al oído - ¿Qué crees que puede ser?

- Shizuo-chan estoy cansado.

- Ah? Yo te veo muy enérgico.

- Shizuo-chan ¿me puedes soltar?

- ¿Por qué?

- Me tengo que duchar.

- Me ducharé contigo, por si acaso te desmayas del cansancio – dijo con una sonrisa demoniatica en su rostro.

- Mmm… Shizuo-chan se preocupa por mí~.

- Tch – se apartó de Izaya y fue a la cocina – voy a cocinar algo.

Izaya se fue al cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y cuando empezó a desnudarse escucho un estallido. Salió corriendo a ver qué había pasado y se encontró que Shizuo había aplastado la batidora.

- Shizuo-chan, ya cocino yo – dijo con voz cansada.

- Pero, he hecho caso a las instrucciones, decían ''presione el botón'' pero no funcionaba…

- ¿La enchufaste?

- ¿Eh? ¿Había que enchufarla?

- Bueno, toma asiento – comenzó a freír salchichas. Shizuo lo miraba fijamente - ¿Qué pasa?- dijo mientras freía las salchichas.

- ¿Por qué estás sin camiseta?

- NO SE, me iba a duchar.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – dijo levantándose de la silla.

- Te lo he dicho, estoy cansado.

- Mmm…eso es un problema – le abrazó por detrás.

- Shizuo-chan ¿me puedes dejar cocinar un par de huevos?

- Pensé que no me lo pedirías – apagó el fuego y subió lentamente sus manos hacia los pezones de Izaya.

- Je… Shizuo-chan es un cabeza hueca – hizo un movimiento rápido. Una cuchara estaba presionando la yugular de Shizuo – te lo he dicho, estoy cansado.

- Ah? – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – entonces debería llevarte a la cama – cogió a Izaya en brazos.

- EH!? ¡BÁJAME! SHIZUO-CHAN ESTO NO TIENE GRACIA.

Shizuo fue al cuarto de Izaya ignorando sus forcejeos, golpes e insultos. Lo tendió en la cama, parecía bastante enfadado, eso le encantaba. Le dio barios besos en el cuello y luego buscó los labios de Izaya, este había dejado de luchar y le miraba con cara lasciva. Shizuo no podía resistirse a esa cara, no importaba cuantas veces la viera, se sentía como la primera vez.

Izaya acepto el beso, estaba cansado pero sabía que Shizuo no le escucharía, sintió que unas manos se resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, se vio atacado por otro beso, mientras Shizuo le besaba las manos recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo. De golpe una mano se empezó a deslizar hacia su entrepierna, Izaya se encogió ante la caricia, la otra mano recorría sus pezones y Shizuo le dejaba marcas en el cuello.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Shizuo lamiendo la oreja de Izaya - ¿Habías olvidado esta sensación? – un dedo se deslizó dentro de Izaya provocando un gemido.

- No la he olvidado…lo que pasa es que no me acostumbro a ella…

- Ah? Si es eso Shizuo-sama hará que te acostumbres.

Shizuo insertó otro dedo, Izaya se sentía raro. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacían, Shizuo estaba preparando a Izaya lentamente, no se sabe si lo hacía por placer o por Izaya.

Otro dedo comenzó a moverse en su interior, era doloroso pero placentero. Al cabo de un rato Shizuo, frenó el ritmo de la mano que frotaba el miembro de Izaya y retiró sus dedos, comenzó a presionar con su miembro la entrada de Izaya.

Izaya se preparaba para lo peor, el miembro de Shizuo comenzó a empujar. Le dolía, pero no tanto como la primera vez, la cabeza entró, el dolor se calmó un poco…

- Izaya…- susurro Shizuo mientras enterraba su miembro por completo- ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué te ocurre Shizuo-chan, te has vuelto blando?~ - provocó Izaya.

- Tomaré eso como un sí – y dicho eso comenzó a moverse.

Los gemidos de Izaya retumbaban en la habitación junto con los jadeos de Shizuo, el calor se extendía por sus cuerpos haciendo que todo lo demás pareciese que estuviera frío. Shizuo aumentaba la marcha, sus jadeos se aceleraban al igual que los jadeos y gemidos de Izaya, aquel sonido era música para sus oídos y la visión del rostro de Izaya hacía que quisiera aumentar el ritmo.

Calor, jadeo, calor, jadeo, calor, jadeo, calor, gemido, calor, sudor, jadeo…

Izaya sentía que iba a ser partido en dos o que iba a explotar del calor que tenía, aquel roce constante hacía que se le escaparan gemidos, era tan humillante, pero no podía contenerlos. Le divertía ver la cara sonrojada de Shizuo, su cuerpo atlético, su cuello… de pronto Izaya tomo una gran bocada de aire…

- ¿Aquí? – Shizuo movió ligeramente las caderas. Izaya, volvió a reaccionar pero esta vez soltando un tenue gemido, Shizuo sonrió y le dio un beso profundo mientras pasaba por ese punto.

Izaya estaba seguro de que ahora sí que iba a explotar, la marcha de Shizuo aumentaba, y sabía que él no aguantaría más. Una mano se deslizó hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a frotar, Izaya se intentó quejar pero no le salían las palabras.

Shizuo aumentaba la marcha, la mano frotaba más rápido, el calor aumentaba.

- N... no…puedo… más… - dijo finalmente Izaya.

- Yo, tampoco – contestó Shizuo

Izaya sintió una oleada de calor. Shizuo se paró en seco, ambos estaban pegajosos y sudorosos.

- Idiota…el condón…- dijo Izaya mientras movía las caderas algo molesto.

- ¿No dicen que las cosas hechas por la naturaleza son mejores que las artificiales?

- Te mataré – dijo amenazadoramente Izaya.

- Eso si no lo hago yo primero.

Al final, los dos acabaron tomando una ducha.


End file.
